This invention relates generally to a multi-terminal connector for joining two electrical cables or joining a cable to a mounted fixture such as a panel receptacle.
In such a connector it is desirable that connection and disconnection be made easily and quickly and that the connections, when made, be highly reliable. It is also desirable and often imperative that there be no inadvertent touching of the contacts except as desired in order to eliminate damage to connected circuits. In this regard, it is desirable that means be employed to keep the contacts separated to avoid inadvertent touching until the connector parts are properly aligned and in position to establish electrical contact. Once aligned, connection should be made easily and securely as the contacts are engaged. While the contacts are engaged, they should be free from external forces which would otherwise disturb their electrical continuity.